In general, a projector-type vehicle lamp is configured to reflect light from a light source disposed at the rear side of a rear focus of a projection lens toward a projection lens by a reflector.
When a light distribution pattern having a cut-off line at the upper end thereof such as, for example, a low-beam light distribution pattern, is formed by the above described vehicle lamp, a configuration provided with a shade for shielding a part of the light reflected from the reflector is frequently employed.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4754518 discloses a projector-type vehicle lamp employing, for example, a light emitting device as a light source, in which instead of a shade, a mirror member which has an upward reflecting surface for upwardly reflecting a part of light reflected from a reflector is provided, thereby facilitating effective utilization of the light from the light source.